


I could hold you for a million years

by Miss Quinzel (fuckingswen)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Happy Ending, I'm in love with agentcorp, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, They're both softies gays, Useless Lesbian Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingswen/pseuds/Miss%20Quinzel
Summary: Lena was found unconscious in the L-Corp by her friend, Alex Danvers, in whom she had a huge crush. What she didn't expect was to have Alex staying the night to make sure she was really well.





	I could hold you for a million years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> This is my first agentcorp ff and this only happened cause I couldn't watch that sneak peak and not write about these two useless women together. 
> 
> But I have to warn y'all that english isn't my first language so all mistakes here are mine. I had lots of people helping me and I wanna thank Blue and Venus. They both encouraged me to post it, even though I was (and I am) a bit insecure about this whole english writing thing. So thank you so much!!!! 
> 
> Hope y'all like it. This story was based on a song called Make you feel my love ;)

Someone had called informing Lena’s whereabouts. And Alex didn’t even think twice before reuniting all her best agents to rescue the Luthor woman. She asked everyone to follow her instructions, repeating several times how dangerous it could be at L-Corp, since no one knew who had called and who would be there with her. For now, the only thing she wanted was to save her friend. To save Lena. Fear and despair were the only feelings throbbing deep in her soul. Her heart was racing, beating loud like a drum inside her chest. She didn’t have any powers like Supergirl, but she was almost sure she had super hearing. Speaking of the devil, Alex felt a bit jealous. The girl of steel could save Lena faster than her, could listen her heartbeat and make sure she was, in fact, safe. She felt stupid when Kara said she didn’t know where Lena was and she promptly said she would find her. 

 

But she couldn’t stop herself. By the time she realized what she said, it was too late. 

 

Oh, Alex, why? Supergirl could it way better than you. Lena could be home right now.

 

She rolled her eyes at herself and cursed her mind for being so useless since she confessed her little crush over the most important CEO of National City. Well, she hadn’t told it for anyone besides herself. The truth was that she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t tell anyone because they wouldn’t understand why she felt like this. In love. No, not in love. Dammit, Alex! But it was bullshit in the end. At least she tried to convince herself of it. It could be hilarious if it wasn’t so tragic the way she repeated this like a mantra. Like a way to forget that green eyes, that soft voice and that smirk Lena always did when she felt comfortable enough to make some not funny jokes about her reputation as a Luthor.

 

Her hands were sweating and her heart skipped a beat when the two of her agents broke down the door and her eyes found the raven-haired woman tied to a chair. Unconscious.  

 

The room was dipped in the dark, despite the moonlight that made Lena seem more beautiful and more fragile than ever. The agents searched the place, looking for more information or clues of what Lex had done. But it only had a letter with Lena’s name on it. Alex approached carefully, touching the raven-haired woman’s neck and pressing her pulse point to ensure she was alive. Her skin was colder and paler  than the usual. She took a deep relieved breath before closing her eyes and thanked the universe for helping her getting there in time. Alex wasn’t a kind of religious woman, but she felt the need to thank someone. Because she didn’t know how she would react if her friend was severely injured. Or worse. But no, she wouldn’t allowed herself to think about this possibility.

 

“Lena.” she kept herself from screaming in relief. “She’s alive, get the paramedics up here now. ”

 

All the agents were moving fast and helping her to check the Luthor’s well being.

 

“Director, there’s a letter. ” an agent pointed out, caughting her attention for a while. “It’s from Lex Luthor.”

 

They both sighed and Alex took the letter. She didn’t know what to think about that, but if she was going to be honest with herself, she would say she was angry. Furious even. Because Lex abandoned his only sister and made her feel miserable all those years. He didn’t have the right to come and make such a mess with Lena’s life. After everything she’d been through, after years trying to make a name out of her family’s legacy and earn everyone’s trust. She had been loved since the day she met Kara and then all the super friends. Lena was good, kind, smart and always cared about her friends safety and happiness. Lex didn’t deserve her and yet here he was, making everything look worse than before.

 

Alex tried to calm herself down and open the letter.

 

“Stay with her.” she commanded.

 

And only the first two lines of that ridiculous letter made her stomach flip.

 

 _Dear Lena,_  

 _I wish I could say it wasn’t personal — planting a spy, stealing your research — but it is. What’d you expect? You betrayed me first. You reject me, you testified against me and my brilliant legacy. But I was the one who should be ashamed of you. Because you were so easy to fool.  You see, I planted Little Miss Eve Teschmacher in your orbit, in your company. She was my spy, she told me of the experiments you did at the DEO, about how you progressed with your research… and how she and I could steal this research from you. So I escaped prison, knocked you out and stole it._  

 _Bing, Bang, Boom. Easy._  

 _You’re going to want to chase us… don’t. This time I left you unconscious. Next time I won’t be so sentimental._  

_Remember always._

_The villainy you teach me I will execute, and it shall go hard. I will better the instruction._

 

_Lex Luthor._

 

Disgust and hate boiled in her veins, making her blood run fast.

 

“Lex was here with Eve Tessmacher. Oh my god…” she sighed and closed her eyes again for a second before her agent warned Lena was returning to consciousness.

 

Again, she approached carefully, whispering softly while the Luthor frowned in confusion and tried to open her eyes. “Lena, hey…” she allowed herself to caresses Lena’s cheeks. Wiping away the single tear that almost rolled down her face. “Are you okay?”

 

“I think so.” she managed to answer.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Alex checked her vital signs and pressure, touching her pulse again.

 

Then Lena opened her eyes and seeing the director of the DEO so worried took her by surprise. But she was relieved that Alex was there.  “Alex… Alex, I’ve got to tell you about Lex.” she whispered, feeling her voice scratch her throat.

 

“He escaped from prison, he attacked you and stole your research, we know.” she said as a way to calm the CEO and assure her that they weren’t there to judge. “Lena…”

 

“No… this is not the full story, I-” Lena was getting nervous and restless, so Alex held her quickly, touching her arms carefully, helping the woman to rest her back on the chair again.

 

“Hey, ham ham, don’t move.” she asked softly, but Lena seemed worried. “And yes, we know that Eve was his spy.” Her heart sank in her chest after seeing the hurt in that green eyes she’d grown used to admire.

 

“Yes… but I- I’ve got- … I’ve got to tell you…”

 

Alex sighed and caressed Lena’s forearm, trying to make her calmer. “You’ve been through trauma, so please, just… try to relax, okay?”

 

And then, the unexpected happened. She saw those crystalline green eyes water and heard a low sob escape from her lips. She had never seen Lena Luthor cry. And she had never expected to see it with her own eyes. Because Lena was one of the toughest women she knew. Alex was so proud of her, proud of who she was and who she wanted to be in the future. And yet, there she was. Devastated. Broken.

 

“I’m sorry…” she whispered and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, feeling her lungs ache. “I’m so sorry...”

 

That was enough. She wouldn’t allowed Lena to feel sorry about something what wasn’t even her fault.  The director leaned over, facing the raven-haired woman intensely. And she had to stop herself from being lost in those two emeralds that were reflecting her in them.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Supergirl is searching for Lex and she’ll find him.” she had never been more serious in her entire life like now. But she would do anything to assure Lena that she wasn’t the one who should apologize.

 

***

 

“Alex, thanks, Rao!” Kara sighed in relief after answering her sister’s call and felt her heart beat slower now. “Is she with you? How is she? Is she okay?” the kryptonian began to babble. Like the usual.

 

“Kara, please, calm down. And yes, Lena’s with me now.” Alex made herself comfortable in Lena’s apartament’s couch and tried to relax. But her body refused to do it. “I brought her home and gave her some pills before helping her to lay down on the bed. She seemed so tired and couldn’t talk much, so…”

 

“We won’t never know how she is.” they both sighed. Each on one side of the city. “I don’t know what to do to help her, Alex. I’m scared of what could had happened if Lex… if- …”

 

“Don’t… Say no more, please.” she was almost giving an excuse to hang up, “We don’t need to think about the what if’s. Lena’s going to be fine and we have to be here to help her. She needs us. She needs you, Kara.”

 

“I know, I know… but, what should I say when she wake up and starts to avoid her feelings and fears?” Kara asked nervously. She knew Lena like the back of her hands and she was pretty sure that her best friend wouldn’t get any word off her chest. “She won’t say anything, you know that, right?”

 

Alex knew. Oh, god, how she knew.

 

“Yeah, but it’s her choice anyways. We can’t force her to talk and if she doesn’t want to, so we’ll respect her decision.”

 

“When you did you get so mushy?” she chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I thought I was the one who sit and wait and you were the one who’d put Lena under some crazy torture till she says the truth.”

 

“Okay, I have to go now.” she couldn’t stand that anymore. Kara was her sister and Lena’s best friend. And she was in love with her.

 

_No, no… not in love. Damn, Alex!_

 

Okay, she had a crush, but it was just this. A crush. Nothing more and nothing less. And if she pretended that this feeling didn’t even exists, then her life could keep going without having to deal with the Luthor and have a gay panic. Why did she have to be such an useless lesbian? Kara would probably be so mad and feel disappointed about her secret feeling over her best friend. But it wasn’t something she chose. It just happened. One day she woke up, had breakfast and headed to the DEO. And Lena was there, wearing a suit and so concentrated on her experiments. She didn’t even notice the agent observing and smiling softly through the lab’s glass. In that moment, Alex had no idea about that burn in her chest when the raven-haired laughed, making some dimples appears in her cheeks.  However, she knew it was there. Like a little flame inside her soul.

 

“Alex? Are you still there?” she heard Kara and snorted.

 

“Yes, yes, of course! I- I think I spaced out, sorry.” her sister sighed and waited for more information, but she wanted to be quiet. “I have to go. I’m really tired. I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

She felt Kara’s disappoint “Call me if you need anything, please. I’ll try to visit her tomorrow, if she wants to… but, please, don’t let me in the dark, okay? I wanna help.”

 

“I’ll call if we need. Promise.”

 

“I love you and thanks for saving her. It means a lot to me to know that she has someone else besides me who cares.”

 

“It’s okay, she’s my friend too and I’d do anything to help her.” oh god, Alex, really? Anything? Is that how you want to keep it a secret?

 

But luckily her sister didn’t seem to notice her little panic “You’re the best, Alex.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Love you too, Kara.”

 

They hung up and the director laid her head on the couch’s arm and took a long deep breath. Her stomach was growling louder as time went by and she needed something sweet to calm her nerves down. Otherwise she would end up chewing her fingernails. So she headed to kitchen, opening all cabinets and drawers, but finding nothing more than some nuts, cereal bars and spices. How did Lena manage to survive with only this? She asked herself in silent. The only reason why she was hungry was because of her anxiety. She could had called someone to be there, to take care of Lena and come back to the DEO. But she didn’t trust anyone to do it. Of course Kara could do it, maybe better than her. However, the truth was that Alex wanted to be there when the Luthor wake up. As she looked around, she noticed that the apartment was huge and cold, like no one had been there for ages.

 

And Lena didn’t deserve to live in a place so full of fancy stuffs who could assure a comfortable life and not be happy. And not have someone to share it.

 

She stopped herself from ramble on thoughts and tried to find any decent food on the fridge. And aha! She knew she’d find at least eggs. No one can survive without eggs. To be honest, it was the only thing she knew how to cook without burning down her apartment. So, as a matter of fact, she was the one who couldn’t live without it. Trying not to make too much noise, she managed to find tomatoes, onions and a frying pan. Her stomach growled loud as she smelled the onions mixed with the eggs and a bit of oregano. After finishing, it took almost ten whole minutes to find a plate. Why rich people didn’t have their kitchen’s utensils on right places?

 

“You don’t need to be that fancy, Lena. It’s just forks and knives, for fuck’s sake. ” she muttered to herself while eating everything in almost one bite.

 

When she was about to put the dishes inside the sink and wash it, a low scream crossed the corridor. Alex left everything over the kitchen counter and went straight to Lena’s bedroom. As soon she enter, her eyes found the youngest woman mumbling while some tears streamed down her cheeks. She wasn’t awake so the director couldn’t do much. Without thinking properly, she climbed on the bed and wrapped Lena in her arms, trying to stop her from harming herself, since she was fidgeting too much. The Luthor kept crying low and babbling confused words.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Lena. It’s okay.” Alex whispered fondly and caressed her cheeks, wiping her tears aways. “Lena, listen to me, you’re safe. No one can hurt you now. Please, listen to me…”

 

“No… Lex… no…” she whispered back.

 

“He’s not here, I promise you he won’t hurt you again.” she didn’t know why she said that. But it seemed right. “Hey, it’s okay… you’re safe here with me.”

 

“Lex…”

 

“Come back to sleep, Lena. I’m here with you.” she ensured again.

 

For long minutes, Alex hold her tightly and stroked her hair slowly. Lena’s breathing began to slow down and even though she was sobbing, she seemed calmer as time went by. After some minutes, the director felt the Luthor’s body embrace hers, putting one arm around her waist and her head over her chest. This simple act would mean nothing if it were someone else instead of Alex Danvers there. Because for her, feeling her friend’s arms around her body, with her face looking so peaceful, made her whole world shake. Like an earthquake. She smiled softly and allowed her muscles to relax, finally.  Her heart was beating so fast and so loud that she was afraid to wake Lena up. But how was she supposed to deal with that? With Lena Luthor sleeping in her arms and breathing so close to her neck?

 

She was about to collapse, or die. Or collapse and then die. She was so sure of it now.

 

“Alex?” Lena opened her eyes and frowned in confusion. But never letting go Alex’s body. “I- where am I?”

 

She changed her position, in order to face the raven-haired woman, and sighed. “We’re at your apartment. You passed out and I took you here… and stayed to make sure you were alright,” she bit her lips, feeling quite nervous. “Is… is that okay? I mean, about me being here and…”

 

“Yes.” Lena promptly replied. “I- I don’t want to be alone, I’m so scared, Alex…” a small sob escaped her mouth. “I thought he was sick and then… and Eve. I- I could have…”

 

“Hey, calm down and try to breathe with me, okay?” Lena nodded and closed her eyes again, hiding her face on Alex’s neck. “Don’t say anything now, just breathe. I know it’s hard when we’re nervous or in the middle of a panic attack, but listen carefully to my voice.”

 

Alex waited until the other feel better, trying to control her desperate heart that could jump off her chest at any second. They both stayed in that position without even dare to blink. Alex didn’t want to bother Lena and Lena didn’t want Alex to let her go. It felt so good having someone’s arms wrapping around her, caressing her forearm with their fingertips. It was a different kind of feeling, because she had been with James for more than five months, but still, he had never touched her like that. With so much care. With so much affection. Not even Jack. However, she knew she was taking advantage of her friend’s kindness. But she couldn’t stop herself from doing it. She didn’t want to be alone to face her brother’s evil plans and end up having a panic attack again. Having Alex by her side felt right and safe.

 

And by that time she couldn’t deny her feelings for her best friend’s sister anymore. It had been there for a while. Hidden and quiet. Well, not so quiet as she wanted it to be, but still. It was there now. And it was hurting so bad, because she couldn’t ever confess it out loud.

 

Because no one like Alex Danvers would fall in love with a Luthor. With someone like her.

 

“Feeling better?” Alex asked after thinking if she should speak or not.

 

“I think so. Thank you, Alex.” Lena tried to sound convincing, but the Alex just arched her eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. “I mean it.”

 

“Oh shush, don’t you dare lie to me, Luthor.” they both smiled. “I mean, you wouldn’t succeed on it even if you tried hard.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t.” she confessed it so easily that it took her by surprise.

 

“But, seriously,  are you feeling better? Don’t lie to me, please. I was worried like shit and didn’t know how to help, or what to do…” she looked away and began to run down and up her fingertips over Luthor's arms. Watching goosebumps erupt in every inch of her pale skin. As a way to not show how nervous she was. “You were crying and… well, that’s why I’m here.”

 

Of course. Lena thought with herself in silent. Alex was a Danvers and by what she knew about all the Danvers women was that all of them had a huge and precious heart. As much as she tried to convince her mind of it, that Alex would do the same for any other friend, a selfish part of her heart wanted to believe that maybe that was just for her. Something Alex would do only for her. But whom did she wants to fool? It was bullshit. The older Danvers was there as a friend, just it. A friend.

 

“Uh… Lena?” she blinked and stared at the other woman, with her thoughts losing their track.

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Alex rolled her eyes at her and smirked.

 

“A penny for your thoughts.”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just thinking about shave my head and accept that I’m a Luthor after all.” she whispered amusedly and rested her head on her elbows. “What do you think? Will I look good as a bald woman?”

 

“Can you stop making self deprecating jokes?” Lena chuckled and Alex rolled her eyes again at the CEO.

 

“I need a way to deal with it and why not do it with some humor?” They both were staring at each other so closely that if Lena just moved an inch, she could kiss her.

 

And she wanted so bad to do  it.

 

“Dark humor, you mean and no, I don’t think that laughing at your problems will help it in any way,” she pointed out. “You should talk about your feelings and fears with someone, Lena. I know how hard it is to open up yourself and let someone in, but maybe… maybe a friend could be useful?”

 

The Luthor sighed and this time she was the one who looked away. She didn’t know what to do or what to say. Because she had a complicated life story and every time she tried to get it off her chest, the other person chose to leave. This burden was too heavy and too sad for anyone that couldn’t understand her pain. And Alex was so full of light and love that Lena didn’t want to intoxicate her heart white her own darkness. It wasn’t fair and the last thing she wanted was to make her friend go away. That was the reason why she avoided so much telling Kara how she really felt about most of the things that were happening.

 

Alex noticed the way she frowned and how she began to play with her fingers. Something Lena always did when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

 

“It doesn’t have to be me and actually you don’t have to listen to me. I -I’m not trying to make you…”

 

“Alex” she stopped the director from rambling and smiled softly. “I know you’re just trying to help but… but the thing is, even though I want to say how I feel, I don’t know how to do it without scaring you and making you go away…” her voice cracked a little in the end and then Alex could see the fear in those shining green eyes.

 

“Hey, don’t say that.” Alex reached her hands and interlaced their fingers. “I won’t go away. Why would I do it anyway?”

 

“I don’t know. That’s what happened in most of the time.” she confessed. They both were lying side by side. Their hands still entwined as one.

 

By the way they were in bed, Lena could smell the scent of Alex’s perfume and it was so damn good. And then she began to think about that specific moment right now and how they were so comfortable with each other’s presence. How they didn’t care with that closeness. She could get used to this so easily, and that kind of realization made her heart sank deeper in her chest. Because saying she was hopelessly in love with her best friend’s sister was such an understatement. And a painful truth.

 

She felt Alex’s side of the bed shifted a little and raised her eyes to face that intense brown eyes.

 

“Let’s make a deal,” she said smartly and smirked, making Lena’s stomach flip. “I’ll tell you something I don’t usually talk about and you tell me something yours. What do you think?”

 

“Are you trying to persuade me with this ridiculous idea?” She arched her eyebrows and Alex laughed.

 

 _Damn, Alex! Why do you have to have the most beautiful smile?_ She asked herself in silent.

 

_I’m a such an useless bisexual!_

 

“I have a better way to persuade you, Luthor. But I’m not sure if you’d take it anyway.” Lena blinked her eyes in surprise and disbelief.

 

Was Alex flirting with her?

 

“Does it involve torture?” She whispered like she was saying something dirty and  forbidden.

 

“Depends on which kind of torture we’re talking  about.”

 

Yes, she definitely was flirting.

 

They both laughed and then got lost in each other’s eyes. Lena’s face was again so close to Alex’s that if she leaned just an inch, she would kiss her. She would know how it would be to feel her friend’s lips on hers. Alex was so extraordinary. Lena always wanted to know more about the older Danvers, since the day she went to Kara’s apartment and met the woman who saved her life. Something about that strange and mysterious woman made her feel different. Not a typical kind of different. But something she couldn’t explain because there wouldn’t be words enough to describe it.

 

“Lena, I- I want… Can I… “ Alex tried to be brave enough in that moment. But lost it as fast as it came. “Never mind…”

 

“No, tell me, please.” She whispered softly, with her fingers running down Alex’s forearm. Feeling her whole body shiver under her touch. “Please.”

 

Alex closed her eyes for a few seconds and felt her heart accelerate like a race car. She couldn’t ask this. No, this would only hurt both of them. She couldn’t lost Lena’s friendship. And more than that. She didn’t want to lose Lena at all. But every time she felt her  intense gaze staring at her like she could hold the universe in her eyes made Alex feel important. Validated. Enough.

 

So, she took a deep brave breath and convinced her brain and heart that she could do it.

 

“Can… Can I kiss you?” With some courage, she scooped Lena’s face up and waited for a answer.

 

It took just two or three seconds. But it felt like ages.

 

“Yes, please…”

 

Then she felt those soft and velvety lips on hers. The first touch felt like a little spark before the fire. Like a flame of hope in times of wars and despair. She was sure they could change the universe’s entropy with just that simple touch. Maybe, somewhere between the galaxies, a little explosion happened. Maybe the stars were dancing around the Saturn’s rings. It could sound like a ridiculous and romantic cliche, but Alex couldn’t care less.

 

They teared their lips apart only to make sure everything was alright. And it was.

 

The second kiss was deep, passionate and warm. Lena moaned and felt Alex’s flavor mixing with her own. Her hands ran down her arm, up to the base of her neck and then she felt Alex tremble. It wasn’t supposed to be something erotic but her friend’s husky moan made her own body react too fast for a second kiss. They both lost each other in touches, kisses and moans, exploring each other’s skin without taking it so far. Their hearts were beating like a loud and rhymed  symphony. Lena had never felt like this before. So alive and so happy. Being with Alex like that made her thought about a little text she read a few weeks ago.

 

_By the time you will return to love someone, you have conquered the fear of losing. You have realized that love must take painful steps; in loving, piece by piece of you, in each person, you will return the favor; to love someone, to be entangled in the thorn of roses, to bring that intimacy, you have to reserve an ounce of strength, but you already taught herself how to be strong, if and only if the reason for it is to be happy, and you will fail as you know, but it does not give you the wrong impression of love, because love in itself will be the embodiment of yourself, the reflection you picture to other on how they will be treating you._

 

Chuck Akot.

 

She didn’t quite remember where she read it, but it didn’t matter. She wanted to love someone. She wanted so bad to love that incredible, intelligent and powerful woman.

 

Lena wanted to love Alex. And maybe she was already doing it. Loving her.

 

Alex wasn’t so sure about everything that happened that night, or in those five minutes. Or was it ten? She didn’t know. Her mind lost its track in the moment Lena’s hands touched her cheeks and softly bit her lower lips. God, it felt so good and so hot. Her entire body could burn that bedroom down in a blink of an eye. How did she manage to be that brave? To ask for a kiss? Oh god! She was kissing Lena Luthor. Her little sister’s best friend. She was so screwed and couldn’t even care about it now. Because she was kissing Lena. The woman she had a crush for months. The woman she wanted so bad to hug and kiss like her life depended on it.

 

But her damn traitor mind was trying to convince her that Lena wouldn’t want someone like her. It was becoming too loud and she tried to avoid it.

 

They broke themselves apart minimally and faced each other, breathing heavily. With their lips swollen. Alex caressed the Luthor’s cheek and leaned to kiss her again, but softly this time.

 

“Lena… is- is that, okay? ‘Cause I don’t want to…” Lena’s index finger pressed her lips, making her stop talking.

 

“This is more than okay, Alex. More than I ever wanted or could wish in my dreams.” She confessed fondly. “But… but I don’t want to discuss it right now, I don’t want to talk about Lex or everything else that happened with me these days ago. I want to be here, with you. And only you.”

 

“Promise me we’ll talk about everything later and I promise you to shut up.” Lena giggled and rolled her eyes. “I worry about you and I want to help you, to be here for you. But you have to let me in, Lena.”

 

“I promise you this, if…” she arched her eyebrows, making the other snort.

 

“Are we going to keep asking things for each other like a married couple?” Alex widened her eyes and groaned in disbelief.

 

_A married couple? Is that what you say five minutes after kissing her? For fuck’s sake, Alex! Get your shit together!_

 

_You’re such an useless lesbian!_

 

“Maybe, but I wasn’t going to ask you to promise me anything.” She whispered and yawned, starting to feel a bit sleepy.

 

“What were you going to ask then?”

 

Lena laid down again over Alex’s chest and embraced her body like she was a kind of huge pillow. Alex squatted herself comfortably on the bed and wrapped her arms around the Luthor’s body.

 

“I was going to ask you if… if you could hold me again for a few more minutes.” She said with her eyes closed and her voice weakening. “Because I don’t want you to let me go.”

 

Alex smiled and felt a single tear streamed down her face. She kissed her forehead and sighed  ecstatically. Because Lena wanted her.

 

“I’ll be here when you wake up again, don’t worry, sweetheart.” Lena nodded sleepily and quickly felt asleep again. “I’ll be here for you, Lena. And I will hold you as long as you want me to.” She whispered more for herself in the darkness than to the woman by her side.

 

Because the truth was that she could hold Lena for a million years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
